Cougar's Lament
by Cybertronian Lover
Summary: Revenge... that's what powered her. Though the only sound she could hear was her disgrace. The sounds of her paw like pedes crunching against the grass, leaves and snow. She didn't want the whole world. The femme simply wanted the Arctic, but no. With those Autobots in the way, she couldn't do it. But maybe... maybe when she meets a Wolfbot, will her life change? Will she finally h
1. Chapter 1

"Mama, mama!"

"Hmmm?"

"Tell us a bedtime stowy pwease!"

"I don't know... do you want one?"

"ohh yes mama! PWEAAAASEE?" the voice of many sparklings could be heard in the room, causing the femme to chuckle and walk towards the berth, where seven hybrid sparklings were wrapped in a blanket. Hybrids of what, you might ask? A Cougarcon and a Wolfbot. Not the most loved species to have sparklings together, but both the Cougarcon- whom was the carrier, named Foe and her sparkmate, the Wolfbot, the sire whom was named Steeljaw, were stuck here on Earth. Chuckling, Foe laid down on the berth next to them.

"Alright, alright, what story do you want to hear, sparklings?" she asked in a calm tone, wrapping her tail around them as she all crawled to her, settling their tiny clawed servos on her arm and looking up at their Felicon carrier. That was before one of them- the oldest of the first litter mewled at her.

"How did yew an' papa meet?" He asked, his short tail wagging as he was scratched behind the audio receptors, causing him to start to purr.

"Heh, sparklings, sweetsparks, haven't I told you that story already?" she asked in a motherly teasing tone, rolling on her back plating and settling her seven tiny sparklings on her chassis, nuzzling them, even if two of them, the two youngest ones had already fallen asleep, being only a few human day cycles old.

"pweeeeeaaaaaaseee?"

"oh alright, alright. Sit tight because you're all about to hear the story for the fifth time. but this time, I can a little twist, can I?"

"Yes mama!" squeaked the second youngest one, a little femmeling named Leafwhistle. Unlike her older siblings, she couldn't walk due to a birth handicap that was causing her leg to fume and spark while also twitching violently, thus, not allowing her to walk.

"Alright, now, when this story is done, I expect you all to be asleep. understood?"

"Otay mama" Foe simply faintly smiled at them and held them closely, her tail now remaining limp against the berth. With that, she cleared her throat cables and started speaking once more.

" Although you should really be asleep by this time."

"Mama!" All of them scolded; come on! Onto the story already!

"Sparklings I am not kidding you should already be asleep!"

"But papa pwomissed us a stowy a-an... he no back..." whined Fennec, his silver visor shining faintly.

"Yes, Yes I noticed, but you're all too young. Oh... I can make an exception this time, but only this time, alright?"

"Yes mama!" they all chirped in usion, tails wagging, just being normal pupbots. Hmph, the femme really had no idea how she kept keeping calm with all this, but she somehow did it. Heh, her sparkmate would've already fallen asleep, she knew him enough to predict that.

"do you sweetsparks need anything?" Asked Foe, twitching an audio receptor.

"No mama, now pwease stowy?" barked Lightspark, getting rather impatient with her carrier; honestly! It had been HOURS! Well... only two or three minutes, but she wanted to hear the story already. Foe grinned faintly, chuckling in the most silent way possible.

"Alright , alright... so there I was, trapped and concealed..."

~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, this is a re write of my old story, Insane Revenge. Due to the changes I've done to Foe, I decided to re write it completely!

The prologue is rather short, I apologize for that, but the future chapters will be longer, that I can assure you!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the rather short prologue, I apologize for it, but it's all I can manage for now.

TFRID2015 BELONGS TO HASBRO

FOE, THE SPARKLINGS AND THE STORY BELONGS TO ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey about time I updated!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glancing down at her stasis pod, the femme huffed and flicked some of her remaining claws on her servos. finally, she was free from it all! Those wretched Autobots shouldn't of locked her up for this, just because she only offlined some innocent and guilty bots, it was nothing really, she had only been doing Cybertron a small... favor. If they'd of simply put it that way, that is. But whatever, what mattered now; was finding some energon and settling in on a place not far from where she would find said energon. If there was any, of course. flicking her rather long tail, the femme sneezed as a leaf passed by, gently and slightly brushing against her barely of a use nose.

"Same forest, different time. I almost missed this forest, well, what is indeed left of it I missed." she huffed in a strangely calm yet growly tone of voice. Without a second thought, she started walking, the claws of her large paw like pedes clicking softly against the hardened soil and grass. Rounded yet pointy tipped audio receptors twitching, her wiry whiskers frolicked ever so slightly with the passing by wind- not that it really annoyed her, she could barely feel it due to her higher than usual heating systems. Blinking her tri-colored optics, the femme soon came across a rather small slope.

* * *

 _"what happens next, mama?" came the voice of one of Foe's sparklings. Sighing, she simply replied with a calm yet slightly irritated_

 _"Just listen to me and you'll find out, okay?"_

 _" okay mama..." Foe purred and nuzzled her sparklings before opening her mouth to keep the story going until-_

 _"Mama, I'm thiwsty..." Rolling her optics, the Cougarcon got up, flicked her tail and walked off to the energon pile, picking up one of the cubes and bringing it back for her sparkling._

 _"Here you go, Fennec. So, as I was saying..." she meowed softly at them and laid back down_

 _"and so I slid down the slope..."_

* * *

Huffing as she landed, Foe immediately looked up at the sound of birds chirping melodically. Running her glossa on her nose, she twitched it a bit before rising back up on her large paw like pedes, using her tail as balance. Glancing up at the sky, she let out a small chuffing noise, the her neck fur plates rising up. Almost too quickly, she grabbed one of her pistols from her subspace, aimed it at a tree and shot at it without even looking. That's when her gaze went from the sky to the shot tree. Hmph, her instincts had been right all along; there was nothing there but here she was, trusting her processor more than her coding.

" **Trusting your processor, huh Foe? It's what got you here after all** " Came the cracked and ghostly voice of the one that had been with her ever since she was only six vorns old. Gritting her sharp dentas, the white Cougarcon femme shot to where the voice was; obviously irritated beyond belief at even hearing those words.

"for your information, Insane, it was your choices that led me here again. If you'd shut up right now you'd be doing us both a great favor." she spoke again and settled her pistol back in her subspace, closing it after. Looking down at her claws, the femme frowned a bit yet shook her helm, her neck fur plates slowly easing back to their normal height.

" **Don't blame me for accidentally cutting your whiskers that one time** "

" YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DID IT" suddenly yelled the femme, balling her clawed servos into fists to relieve the anger- what could be relieved anyways. Long tail now lashing violently from side to side, she sneered and looked away; now going back to walking forwards to find some energon to boost up her systems.

"And if you think I'm a mere coward for not wanting to fight you, I'll beat you up right now if I had enough energy to!" she snarled, her servos twitching a bit from the anger. Closing her optics for a few seconds, she took in a whiff of air, trying analyze the scents and make her nose useful again. Finding nothing, she mumbled and opened her optics, still no one but her and Insane were here. honestly, she was a bit surprised; from all the prisoners of the alchemore, there was bound to be some loose and running around by now; which made her wonder why she hasn't heard or seen one yet. which did make her on edge about it; from her training and experience, it usually meant that there would be an attack soon enough. When? she didn't know exactly. Sighing, she looked up at the top of the trees and flicked out her glossa to touch her nose. Hmmm... if she climbed one of them, she'd be able to see where she would be going if she did indeed climb a tree. Yep, that was a plan she liked. Trotting towards a sturdy tree and placed one of her servos on it, digging one of her claws slightly into it.

" this should do..." she mumbled to herself before digging all of the claws of her servos in and launching herself up, the large pitch black claws of her large paw like pedes gripping on the wood and propelling her up, basically letting her 'run' on the tree. Once she arrived at a branch, her servo claws latched up on it and hoisted her onto it, being wobbly at first but eventually after a few seconds she settled and rose up to her paw like pedes, using her tail for all the balance. She could see many, many vast trees from where she was at; all a 'lovely' green color of the summer. Whiskers twitching, her audio receptors almost immediately shot up at the sound of rustling plants; she estimated it was a wild animal, one of the many she estimated that roamed these woods. but still highly curious, the Cougarcon decided it would be wise to actually see if there was any danger, once again, trusting her processor over her instincts.

" **Trusting your processor, Foe** " came Insane's words, whom somehow was just besides her.

" I thought I told you to frag off..." she low growled, getting ready to pounce. The white femme lowered herself so she was crouched on all fours on the branch and suddenly lunged, yelping a bit when she had barely managed to catch the next branch. Yes, she had slipped on her jump; hey, it had been a long time since she did this! She just needed to warm up to it before she got good at it again!

* * *

 _" I don' get it... wen does papa meet yew?" suddenly asked the small voice of Wolfjumper, who was now on his carrier's helm, eager to know and hear of more of the story about how his parents met. Sighing again, Foe rubbed her optics a bit._

 _"Soon enough, sweetspark... but until then, can you let me say the story?"_

 _"Yes mama"_

 _"Good. And then I-" Though the white Cougarcon femme quickly got cut off again, by her other sparkling, Lightspark._

 _" Mama, will yew tell us what happenwe when we wewe hewe?"_

 _"... Alright fine, as long as it gets you all to recharge. Now, silence. So, as I was saying..."_

* * *

Grunting, she shook her helm for no apparent reason, the femme then jumped down from the branch, landing back on the soil with a thump and a gruff grunt, her chassis slightly touching the ground. Tail in the air, the femme quickly got back up on her paw like pedes, the claws digging ever so slightly into the dirt underneath her. She meowed when she heard the rustling of plants nearby again, her tail lowering until it was hovering above the ground and violently lashing from side to side. Her tri- color optics dimming in the brightness, her half black and white and half full color vision making it rather difficult for her to focus, she sometimes wanted to see only in one side, yet couldn't. Though she did become highly aware when the rustling stopped all of a sudden, thus, making her suspicious of everything around her.

" **What?** " Insane asked at her glare, yet jumped at the sudden, deep, suave and charismatic voice.

"Hello, sister~"

* * *

 _" Wait, yew his sisser?!"_

 _"what?! no, I'm his sparkmate! Your sire simply calls yours uncles brother as to say they're family, but they're not related in any way possible."_

 _"oh"_

* * *

Foe flinched in surprise at the voice, her audio receptors flattened down backwards and her fur plates rising up in defense. Now, she had a good look as to what had caused all the noises only a few minutes earlier. A Wolfbot, blue-ish grey colored, acid yellow optics, long-ish tail and rather sharp claws. Though she had only flicked one of her audio receptors to say 'hello'. You see, as a hit- femme, foe wasn't trained to be as social as a cybertronian should be, due to her being aggressive, she preferred to stay away from the others by choice.

" It feels so good to see another fellow prisoner, does it?" h asked with a small chuckled before walking forwards, his tail waving ever so slightly from side to side, hovering above the ground.

" ... Who are you?" she asked, flicking out her glossa to touch her nose and keep it more or less wet. However the Wolfbot simply chuckled and responded with his deep, charismatic voice.

"I am Steeljaw, and you?"

" ...Foe."

"Well then, it certainly is a pleasure to meet such a lovable femme like you~" he flirted, only to get hissed at by the femme. Honestly, since when did mechs just flirt with her?! Foe chuffed at him and flexed her claws before mumbling at him; getting irritated with his flirting.

"What do you want?"

" what I want? A world of peace for Decepticons, free and fugitives alike. But I can't do it alone, I'll need some help from fellow fugitives, like us." He explained, setting a clawed servo on his chassis to empathise his choice of words. Foe frowned a bit as she thought more about him; was he really asking her to join whatever his group was? He did seem suspicious about him and her fur plates on the back of her neck cables rose up in even more alarm. Though she huffed and shook her helm.

" **Don't do it Foe.** "

"Very well."

" **Foe I will slap you if you even suggest entering his pack** "

"If you are offering me a place in your group, I'm in but..." she say his audio receptors flick and slightly go up in curiosity.

"Don't annoy me, ever."

"I am alright with that, sister." He told her before glancing around and suddenly asking her a question.

" While I go find more of our fellow brethren, mind if you go find us a base to stay?"

"... Very well." she responded, watching him smile and walk off. All that time; she hadn't even bothered to smile the slightest, faintest of smiles. It's what she was trained to do; no smiles. Once he was out of sight, Insane quickly took action and slapped the femme.

" **WHAT ARE YOU, A MORON?!** " came their harsh, ghostly and whisper like voice; now seen to be floating above the ground, snarling and pouting at the same time. What a strange sight to see from the 'ghost'. The white femme just rolled her optics and turned around, rubbing her hit cheek plate without even responding. She was used to the slaps by now, not that it didn't mean that she wouldn't always get them back for them~ Wincing slightly as the stinging sensation, she once more started walking at a normal pace; not in a rush. After all, she had all night to search for a base, and it was only noon at this time of day- well, she estimated it. Ignoring Insane's shouts, Foe glanced up at the sky, watching some birds pass over her and chirp, resulting in her low growling and looking away in front of her, her pointy tipped audio receptors now being perked up. Hmmm... leaves, the wind... critters running on and about on the soil and... footsteps. That's what she was hearing. For the wind, leaves and critters, she understood; after all, this was their forest. But the footsteps got her to low growl; who was here? Stopping when the footsteps drew nearer, she froze at the sight of what was causing it; a mere fox. Hmph; ridiculous of her to fear this creature. Foe sighed and loosened up, going back to walking yet at a rather slightly faster pace. It's been so long since she saw this forest; and the memories from her fights and the war were all over the place. not that she was afraid of them, she'd rather pick another fight- and gladly, she will make one up.

* * *

 _"mama... I'm hungwy..." whimpered Smallpaw, who had started nibbling on the femme's left audio receptor. Foe sighed gently taking her sparklings off of her and softly setting them on the berth before getting up once more._

 _"Alright, stay here. anyone else need anything?" she asked and of course, all of the sparklings shook their helms and wagged their short tails. Purring faintly, Foe walked back to the pile of energon cubes, picked another small one and walked back to her sparklings, giving it to Smallpaw who eagerly took it and started trying to drink- until Foe picked her up and settled her to the crook of her arm, placing an edge of the cube to her mouth and tilting it up slightly, allowing the warm energon flow through her sparkling tanks._

 _"And so, since I didn't feel anything for you sire..."_

* * *

Foe grumbled as she hit a tree, running her remaining claws in the bark of the weak tree, snarling for no apparent reason. After a few minutes of raking her claws down the tree, she huffed and panted, calming down almost too easily and quickly for her taste. Tail lashing quickly from side to side, she once more flicked her glossa over her useless nose, keeping it moist. Sneezing once another leaf and some wind brushed past her nose, she shook her helm and twitched her wiry whiskers, lifting a paw like pede and placing it back on the hardened soil; keeping up with her walking, forgetting everything about her small tantrum back there.

"I can't believe I'm taking orders and following a Wolfbot... this is a new kind of low..." she whispered to herself and keeps looking at a few places, climbing some trees to look- but there was always more forest on the horizon. Ugh, everything about this fragging forest sent her chills to the last of her back plates.

" Oh bother...

I can already tell he's going to be a burden..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey hey hey guys!

I FINALLY updated this story, and tomorrow I will be watching the new season two episode one! Woooohoo!

But, it's about time I updated this!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, heart and comment on this for more quicker updates, every one of you count and yeah, hope you enjoy the future chapters!

STEELJAW AND TFRID2015/ HASBRO

FOE, SMALLPAW, LIGHTSPARK, WOLFJUMPER, NECROMANCER, FENNEC, LEAFWHISTLE AND CRESCENTMOON AND STORY BELONG TO ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Eh, short-ish?

\- 

Foe's neck fur plates all of a sudden shot up once more feeling a burning sensation, the femme backed up and slammed her back into a tree- all of that just to get rid of some tiny bugs creeping all along her once resting frame. Chuffing almost too silently the femme got back up from her nap and started walking around once more, trying her best to ignore the annoying entity she dubbed 'Insane'. Rolling her optics, the femme was trying her best to ignore the highly aggravating being, yet failing each second she would try to.

" **Foe, you'll get us both in big time trouble, you should NOT of accepted that Wolfbot's request! HE'S A FRAGGING WOLFBOT! YOU KNOW, OUR KIND'S ENEMY?!** "

" Don't fret, at least he doesn't have a territory yet." she told them, only flicking her tail to dismiss said entity and leave them for dead, as the human saying goes. Not that she actually cared about them or anyone else, both human and Cybertronian. Whiskers twitching ever so slightly, she blinked in a calm manner and halted in her steps, staring at the limp body of an organic doe. Sneering in disgust, she moved it a bit with her large paw like pede, setting it out of her way. Hmph, most likely a pack of wolves, a hunter or some other predators attacked it. Chuffing ever so slightly, the femme then went back to searching for a den, or a 'base' as the Wolfbot put it. usually, she did the dirty work, offlining bots, digging out dens, all that disgusting stuff. And by far, finding a den / 'base' was one of the cleanest jobs she has to do.

" You know, if you expect me to start crying over my sire, think again."

" **Foe, I am your sire** "

"Yes, I figured. What? did you think I'd act surprised? This isn't what humans call 'Star Wars', you're not that Darth Vader guy and I'm not Luke. so shut up and keep following me." she snarled at him, making the entity go silent in shame. Wiry whiskers twitching as a wind breeze flew by, managing to shake her fur plates on the back faintly. Figuring she could very well rest now, the femme looked in the horizon, seeing as the sun was still high up in the sky and out of her vision. Hmm, now seemed like a good time to get some rest. niffling once and sneezing again as some dust wiggled under her useless nose, she walked to the nearest tree and started climbing once more, each of her remaining claws digging into the strong yet soft bark. Her tail flailing everywhere as she reached the highest branch; the Cougarcon now had a view of the ground below her and some of the forest around her. Oh, what did she spot in the distance- ugh, just a cave. Sighing deeply, the femme layed down on the branch and settled her helm on it while her limbs all dangled from the branch, right as she closed her optics and faded away into 'dreamland' as humans called it.

* * *

 _"MAMA!"_

 _"what?"_

 _" I wanna heaw how yew an' papa had us!"_

 _"and you will sweetspark, but please, just listen."_

 _" fine..."_

 _"okay, so next, I had this really strange vision..."_

* * *

.: Sighing contently, the femme lifted her helm from the chassis of her sparkmate, now glancing down at her slightly rounded midsection.

"Hmm? Is something wrong sweetspark?" asked the mech- revealing to be... the blue / grey Wolfbot?! Wha- how, why, when WHAT?! Yet she simply chuckled and gave him a lick on the chin before she nuzzled him.

"No, no, nothing is wrong. After all, plenty of Cybertronians are having sparklings each day, so we won't be much of an exception." she purred at him and layed her helm back down on his chassis, ignoring his proud smirk and chuckle. Her audio receptors pinned down as she closed her optics, her purring only growing wider when she felt a clawed servo rub her back in a comforting way. - :.

jolting up awake, the white Cougarcon femme panted heavily, her claws digging into the bark of the branch that was attached to the tree.

"what the frag was I visioning..." she huffed to herself, quickly jumping down and landing on the soft yet hard ground and grass, loosing balance since she was still dazed about the 'dream'. Ugh, why was that mech she barely met in her dream? If she thought she was gonna have sparklings with that mech, then her processor was dead wrong! flicking her glossa to lick her lips and touch her useless nose to keep it moist, the sneered in disgust once more. She's going mad, she must be!

" **Just like I thought, you're an imbecile.** "

" Oh what do you want now?"

" **You know, a thing like that means you're falling for him.** "

"As if I would ever have a sparkmate to begin with! Insane, you might be a bit /too/ insane to be called that. So quit the yapping, stop with the chatting or else I'll get to the slapping!" snarled the femme, her tail lashing furiously from side to side. However the entity just backed up, chuckling and laughing ever so slightly.

" **Woah, woah. Chill you crazy son of a glitch, I'm just saying, that's what I had... months before I met your carrier** " Foe simply snorted at him, now going back silent in the meantime she fixed her tie armor, setting it back in place as her gaze darted everywhere, her fur plates at the back of her neck surprisingly not acting up for the moment. Hmm... that was stra-

" Hello once again, sister"

" AAAAHHHHH- ... can you not do that again or do you truly want a bullet in you?" she asked after screaming and squeaking in surprise at the sudden charismatic voice of the blue / grey Wolfbot who simply chuckled. Flicking his bulky tail to the left side is a small amused manner, he flicked one of his long, pointy audio receptors to swat at a fly that was buzzing that annoying sound in his audio receptor.

"That is not the point as to why I found you, sister-"

"Foe."

"Very well, er- Foe. I came to you to ask how your quest of finding a base is going?"

" **We're on a quest? If so, then it's going horrible, sheesh, I can't even think as to why you trust her.** " Insane spoke with a cackle, not that they could be heard or seen for the Wolfbot; Steeljaw wasn't cursed by them. Chuffing, Foe shook her helm yet started a lie; oh, the quest to find a den / 'base' was going well, there was nothing in the forest that could be able to fit plenty of Cybertronians and she was getting even more frustrated than she already was! It was just going great, perfect, no flaws! ... Please note her sarcasm in that thought.

"Nothing in the forest can keep Cybertronians undetected."

"I see... have you thought of going close to the human territory?" Gah, her processor was wondering all over the place for the first time in vorns! How much she wanted to go up to him and go 'dam boi lookat dat aft dzayum boi do you know what my armor is made of it's made of memory armor because I'm gonna give you a night you're never gonna forget' WHAT. What was wrong with her processor?! what was she, in her heat cycle!? ... That could actually be a possibility since it could pop up anytime now or anytime this week but whatever! she wasn't in her heat cycle and she knew it because she didn't feel any lust!

" Are you listening to me, Foe?" asked Steeljaw, raising up an optimus ridge, his acid yellow optics dimming a bit in the light, so he wasn't' so overwhelmed with the sun's own light and heat. Honestly, he had noticed the femme drifting off in her processor as he was talking; but what was it about?

"Yes."

" **No she's not.** "

/ Insane I will beat you up if you don't shut up\

" **She isn't listening to you** " Insane talked to themselves; again, Foe was in luck because the entity was only visible to her and only could be heard by her, so... that's karma! Flicking her audio receptors so they were perked up; Foe huffed before speaking once again.

"Steeljaw, how about you help me? It's clear, I won't be able to do this alone. So, as a leader, it's YOUR job to help the other pack or pride members." she low growled at him, looking up at his surprised expression, mentally grimacing when it turned into a mere smile and chuckle.

" Relax, Foe. I will help you into finding the future pack a suitable base... if you speak to me in a more respectable tone" he spoke to her; looking at the white Cougarcon femme who grumbled and rolled her tri- color optics who were... a bit creepy, he had to admit. However Foe low growled and turned around, starting to walk away from him.

" We'll split up. This was we can mark more territory and find a base quicker than staying teamed up." she told him before leaving the mech alone and quite thrilled to be alone for once; hey, at least he won't have a femme to nag him on his back plates. Okay, that was extremely rude of him, he shouldn't be that judgemental for pack mates~ Once Foe was alone once more, her claws found themselves swiped at a tree; making it another poor tree with deep claw marks in them. Poor trees, they couldn't escape her wrath or frustration when it was the most obvious. Meanwhile Insane watched, their red grin only widening as they were sitting down in the air, floating above the ground.

"WHAT?!"

" **Chill, chill, femme. What? It's not like I can hurt you, only when I want to take control of you.** "

"And what? You want to take control of me now, do you?" she asked; anger clear in her tone of voice while her glossa flicked out once more, touching her useless pink nose before retreating back in her mouth. Though it came to her notice that she wasn't using her over grown double set of top fangs. Hmm, she needed to keep them sharp at all costs if she was to fight without her pistols and Primus knows what dangers could be out there, at this point she wasn't surprised if her arch nemesis was out there, looking for her and trying to take her down, just like he had done with her sire- whom, coincidentally or not, was in front of her just chilling out, floating in the air on an invisible hammock and snoring with red shadows taking the forms of Z's in front of his face and fading away as they went in the air. The large, long and sharp claws of her large paw like pedes digging into the soft soil a few times as the femme walked to the entity, crossing her arms over her chassis and beginning to tap one of her large paw like pedes on the earthy ground, making some dirt and dust particles fly in the air yet land a few centimeters away. Unbelievable; they had the nerve to just sit there and do absolutely nothing to help! Still, the femme was surprised that the pitch black entity was still sleeping- as humans put it. Finally, she snarled at them, resulting in Insane jumping up in surprise and faceplant on the ground in a comical sort of way, red and black birds flying around their head yet quickly fade away as they got up... Only then did they notice the harsh death glare from the hit- femme. Their own shadow- y tail curling between their legs as they stepped backwards a bit; uh oh? what did they do? Uhhhhhh did they forget to groom themselves even if Foe hadn't noticed that they hadn't cleaned themselves for weeks? Was she just angry because she was a femme who didn't have a sparkmate yet? What what was it femme what is it!? Blinking the red crosses for their optics, Insane lifted a servo up and went to speak, opening their red mouth yet quickly closing it when they had nothing else to say to the white, hit- femme Cougarcon femme. Hmmm... what to do, what to do!? Well, here goes nothing, it was time they said something that was intelligent for once!

" **... What?** "

* * *

 _" And then-" going silent once she looked down at all her sparklings, she huffed and gently took three of her cubs off of her, setting them next to their siblings. Well, her job was done here; all the cubs were in deep recharge before the story would even finish. Flicking her tail, the Cougarcon grabbed the blanket that was neatly decorated in small black paw prints everywhere and settled it on the small pile of sparklings barely bigger than a servo. Kissing them each on their fore helms, she then went to the doorway of the berth room._

 _"Goodnight, my little ones. Tomorrow night, we can finish the story" she purred, leaving and walking to the berth room she shared with Steeljaw; seeing as he, as usual, was laying down on it, with his glasses on and reading a book, a small light next to him so he could be able to read better. His audio receptors perking up once he heard light pede steps, he lifted his gaze up from his book and lightly smiled._

 _" Hello there, sweetspark. Are all the sparklings in recharge?" asked the suave Wolfbot, watching his sparkmate as she walked over and layed down on the berth at her turn. Sighing, Foe nodded._

 _"Yes, but I'll warn you, don't wake them up again, or you'll be recharging outside for a week." she low growled at him, reaching up to her neck cables, taking off the collar both she and Steeljaw had; it was to prove that they were sparkmates, thus, making them 'married' as humans say. Flicking her tail while she settled her collar on the nail next to her side of the berth, the femme turned to she was resting on her side and closed her tri- colored optics, sighing through her useless nose and getting ready to enter recharge too- if it wasn't for a clawed servo suddenly making its way to her waist and a chassis pressing against her back plates in a tempting manner._

 _"Not now Steeljaw..." she mumbled at him, ignoring his chuckle, which got her thinking; how did he close the light, set the book and his glasses down and cuddled her so fast? But whatever, what bothered her was that the mech was trying to get her to interface with him by licking and nibbling her neck cables while giving a growl- like purr, his tail wagging slowly from side to side on the berth._

 _"I said no, Steeljaw. I'm tired now, let me sleep!" she whined at him and shoved the mech away who simply sighed and grumbled, crawling back to her on the berth and laying on his back plates before pulling the white Cougarcon femme on his chassis so they would cuddle better. Squeaking in surprise, Fow glared at her sparkmate who only chuckle and slowly went into recharge. sighing, the femme put her helm on his chassis and closed her optics, managing to fall into recharge as well, her wiry whiskers one last time before they too, went limp._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Late- ish, I apologize but my writing muse has been going down lately, but hey, at least here's another chapter!

I hope you enjoyed, fave, heart, comment and follow me if you want,

Mitzouka, OUT!

TFRID AND STEELJAW / HASBRO

FOE, WOLFJUMPER, LIGHTSPARK , FENNEC, LEAFWHISTLE, SMALLPAW, NECROMANCER, CRESCENTMOON AND STORY / ME


End file.
